Star Trek: Eclipse- Alternation
by Eve and Kamii
Summary: An accident while collecting dilthium has strange results
1. the accident

Alternation

Alternation

1/2

disclaimer: we don't own Star Trek. etc.

a/n: finally, the 4th on is up. Its a tad confusing, but i'm sure you can figure it out.

Chief Engineer's Log, Supplemental

With the help of Lt. Torres' staff, the warp core is now back where it should be. Upon our reunion, the Eclipse and Voyager crews, now collectively know as Duo, had a small celebration in honor of our graduation. In addition, the remaining funerals have of this time been finished, although the crew is still adjusting to both the loss of our fellow classmates, as well as the loss of our friends and family in the Alpha Quadrant. Lt.'s Truan, Davidson, and myself are going down to the planet of Claskon VII in the Amoraa System to obtain dilithium crystals. 

"Well, this place looks oh so comfy." Kamii rolled her eyes, stepping of the shuttle and into the muddy terrain. 

"Oh, yeah, _tons_ of fun. " Arik said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't know why our crew didn't just join with Voyager like the Marquis did. Isn't that regulation or something? No, instead of leaving our hunk of junk to rust we take it with us on a Trans-quadrant tour!"

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Stop whining. You're on this mission because we needed an engineer. And the Marquis ship wasn't left to rust, it got blown up."

"It's not like I'm the only engineer. I wanted to stay behind and assist with repairs. But no, I have to be on this stupid ball of mud!"

"If you stopped whining, we could to work, and we could finish soon and get back to out hunk of junk'." Kamii scolded, annoyance evident in her voice.

"You heard the lady, Arik. If you shut up and do work, before you know it, you be back in the bed of your wifey."

"She's not my wife! And I'm going to tell her about that bed comment. We'll see if your still making jokes when she slaps you."

Zeke snorted. "She might as well be your wife."

Arik threw his arms up. "I am not going to have this discussion with you. I give up."

"Good." Kamii glared at the two. "I was worried I might return to the ship with two dead bodies."

**

"This is the most interesting thing that has happened for days." Eve giggled, and she and Harry danced past Paris' station.

"Well you two are making my job more interesting, I'll tell you that. But I don't think ol' pointy ears back there is amused." Tom gestured toward Tuvok.

"Shouldn't you be on your own bridge?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow as Harry dipped Eve next to Tuvok's console.

"I left Talon in charge. Anyway, it's not like anything is actually happening. You know, being in orbit and all. Just sitting there."

The pointy eared security officer opened his mouth to reprimand the two as the bridge doors opened.

"Hello." Janeway said pointedly, after a moment of watching the two. Chakotay, standing at her left, seemed rather amused.

Harry and Eve jumped back from each other, and turned to face Janeway, whose arms were crossed, looking slightly peeved.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, smiling wryly. "You seem to have the bridge crew rather entertained."

"Erm.." Harry said, trying to figure out if the captain was annoyed or not.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Chakotay asked. "Because if you're not doing anything, I'm sure we could find some manifolds for you to scrub."

**

"The sensors are jammed." Arik muttered angrily. "Stupid piece of so called technology."

"Great." Zeke sighed. The two were in a forest, scanning for dilithium deposits on foot, while Kamii was back at the shuttle. "Truan to Davidson. Where the hell are the deposits in relation to where we're standing?"

There was a pause, then "You're right on top of them."

"Thanks. Truan out."

"Oh boy! Digging time! I sure am excited!" Arik said under his breath. He forcefully shoved the shovel into the ground and began digging.

"Uh, Arik?"

"What?" he snapped.

"My tricorder is picking up some shockwaves."

"Great. There it goes, hitting the fan again." Arik grumbled.

The ground began to shake beneath them, and the ground split open, sending the two plummeting into the cavern below.

**

Back at the _Flyer_, Kamii was busy trying to fix a lighting malfunction, when the ship lurched to one side, throwing her against the wall. As the ship fell into the forming crevasse, she hit her head, and blacked out.

***

"Why haven't they sent a report yet?" Eve asked of Seven, as the shorter of the two paced the room.

"Perhaps they are unaware you are awaiting a transmission." Seven reasoned in her cool, calm voice, tapping out commands on a console.

"Unlikely. Arik knows I worry until I know he- er, they are safe."

"They may have been injured."

"Gee, thanks, Sev. I feel so much better."

"It was not my original intent to comfort you. If that is what you wou-"

Eve cut her off. "No. It's okay. I'll have Paris take the _Safari_ down if they still haven't responded in a couple of hours. For now I'll stick to worrying." She sighed as Seven walked out of Astrometrics, nearing colliding with Paris as she did so. 

"What'd you do to her?" He asked, and Eve turned to face him.

"Seven's not one to comfort people, apparently." She sat on the console, accidentally hitting a button. "Whoops." Eve said, jumping off to see what she had done.

The screen shifted to an image of Earth.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he commented. "And don't worry about Sev. She's like that." He set his head on her shoulder. "You know, you're pretty short."

"Yes, thank you Tom." She giggled. "And don't do that. Someone is going to get ideas."

He removed his head. "Ooh, ideas. Sounds like fun." He grinned at her. "Want to send a transmission to the _Flyer_?"

"Sure." She agreed.

**

"Oh, gods, my head" Arik sat up, and then decided against it. "Maybe I'll just say here a moment." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a un-conscience state. 

*

*

A sound made Arik opened his eyes, and he blinked in the bright sunlight. Looking to his right, he found Eve snuggled up next to him.

"Eve?" he asked.

**

Zeke lifted his head and blinked in surprise to find himself in a classroom.

"Ah, nice of you to take a break from your nap, Cadet." Said a voice, and he looked in the direction it has come from. Admiral Wimmer was smirking at him.

"Oh, uh, Admiral Wimmer. Sorry about that." He stuttered. _'What the hell happened to the Delta Quadrant?'_ he wondered.

**

Kamii stared in surprise at what stood before her. The Eiffel Tower. "Wow." She said softly. "Home." 

"Kamii!" a voice called. She turned.

"Mom!"

**

"You woke me up!" said her sleepy voice.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. Uh, where are we?"

"Don't be silly. We're just out side Olay Hall. Like are a lot." 

"What about the Delta Quadrant?"

"What about it?" she leaned over him and kissed him. 

He pulled away. Something was wrong. "Uh, never mind."

She pouted slightly. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. Just had a weird dream." He paused and then added. "I rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled. "Kiss?" Eve requested.

He quickly kissed her. "So, what are the plans for today?"

She giggled. "Having dinner with Daddy."

Arik inwardly frowned. Something was very wrong. At the very least of it, Eve rarely had dinner with Garrett and Alexis. It always ended in an argument. He couldn't figure out how they'd ended up on Earth. "You sure?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed, and he managed to fake a laugh.

"I dunno, Miss Captain."

"Hmm? Did I get promoted?" she asked teasingly. "We finished the assignment weeks ago. I must have been a very good girl lately, Captain Gibson."

"Engineers do not command ships." He retorted.

"You, an Engineer?" she stared at him.

He laughed. "Just kidding."

She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, honey." She pouted a little. "You haven't been calling me any pet names."

"You want me too?"

"Of course."

He smiled. "Alright then, Baby Girl. What do you want to do until its time to meet your dad?"

She shrugged. "what do you want to do?"

"Surf?" He asked, hopefully.

"Uh, whatever. Skiing would be more like it. I'm from Colorado. We don't have oceans there, if you remember correctly." She made a face at him. "And there aren't oceans in Arizona, either."

"Erm. Okay. How do you ski?"

"Don't even kid!" she scolded him. "We only go every weekend in winter."

"Kidding again So maybe you would like to go shopping, sugar? New York City maybe?"

"Uh, you must have me confused with someone. Seattle would be more like it." 

"Uh, okay. Yeah." He nodded.

"We could visit Mom, and go out on the Sound." She smiled. "Ooh, let's do that!"

"Your mom is-"

"Is what? My parents are divorced, not dead. Daddy got custody rights, remember?"

**

Zeke looked to his sides. Chris Chandler was on his right, and some girl who looked strangely familiar was on his left.

"Zeke, pay attention, stupid." She said, hitting his arm, as the class was dismissed.

He stood. "Remind me. What's your name?"

"Zeke, don't be dumb."

"I'm not!"

"I'm suppose to be the ditzy twin!" she laughed.

Twin. His heart nearly stopped. His sister. Zenon. But she had died when they were little. "Twin?" he repeated.

**

What are you doing here?" Kamii asked as she hugged her mother. _'What am _**_I_**_ doing here?'_ she thought. 

"Picking you up. Your father is waiting back at the apartment."

"Wait. He's home and you want me to go? No way."

**

"We got them!" Bryce yelled. "Bryce to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"We've got a lock on them"

"Beam them directly to sickbay."

"Yes Captain."

She turned to the officer at the controls. "Do it." And then turned and ran to sickbay.

*

*

Eve stood over Arik's bio-bed. "Wake him up!" she whined.

The Doctor smirked. "A little over-eager, Miss Bryce?" he put a hypos to his neck. "There."

"Good!" she grinned.

Arik's eyes opened. "Well hello, sexy. I guess I died, because I'm looking at an angel."

She blushed and kissed him. "Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. What happened?" He looked around. "Where am I?" After a pause. " Why am I dressed like an engineer?"

"The sickbay. And gee, that's a dumb question."

"No it's not! Who took my clothes and gave me an Engineers uniform?'

Eve exchanged a look with Harry. "Uh, Doc," she turned toward him. "Is Arik experiencing head trama?"

"No, he's perfectly fine."


	2. something's amiss

Star Trek: Eclipse

__

Alternation 

Part 2/2

Lt.'s Haradon and Paris walked into sickbay, to find Eve and Arik arguing about whether or not he was an engineer.

"Is Kamii okay?" Talon asked, crossing to where she was laying.

"Eve, stop it. This isn't funny. I want _my_ uniform, not this one. Now, where did you-" Arik stopped partway through his sentence and stared at Talon. "What?"

"I said, 'is Kamii okay'. I was about to get an answer before you interrupted me." Talon turned back to The Doctor. "Well?"

"She's been better. I need to keep her here a little longer before-"

"Since when is Talon so concerned about Kamii?" Arik interrupted, looking at Eve, who was more that a little irritated with him

"Oh, gee, Mr. I'm-no-longer-an-engineer-and-I'm-acting-like-an-idiot, I don't know. You think it could be because they're dating?"

"Eve, this really isn't funny. Games over. I want to go back to the dorms."

**

**

Kamii stood stiffly in the doorway of her childhood home, being hugged by the one person she truly hated.

"Good to see you, honey. I missed you. You really need to visit more often." Her father said, smiling at her.

"Um. Right. Sure. Okay." Kamii frown slightly in confusion.

"We're so proud of you, Ami, but couldn't you have studied at the academy branch here in France?" her mom asked, ushering Kamii into the living room. "We don't see you often enough."

**

Zeke stared at Chris and Zenon, who were laughing over some sort of inside joke.

"Uh…did I miss something?"

"Zeke, if you don't want me to hang out with you guys, just say so." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "But I still think you must be having psychological problems." She grinned, and started laughing.

"No, no, I don't mind you hanging out with us. And I am not having psychological problems."

"Aw, come on, Zeke, let the head-doctor have her fun." Chris grinned.

Zenon rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So what should we do?"

Zeke shrugged. "Dunno. Find Arik and Eve?"

"When's Kamii coming back, anyway?" Chris asked.

"How should I know?"

"What do you mean 'how should I know'?" Zenon made a face. "You two have a fight?"

"No, I just don't usually keep tabs on-"

"You don't keep tabs on you're fiancée?" Zenon cocked her head to the side. "Some husband-to-be you are."

**

"Hello mother!" Eve hugged the woman, while Arik stood off to the side, looking confused.

"Eve, darling." Carrie smiled and turned to Arik. "Arik, dear, how's my future son-in-law?"

"Uh, erm, wonderful." He returned the smile.

"You two look so cute together."

Eve smiled and put her arms around Arik's neck, kissing him. "I suppose we do, don't we, lover?"

"Er. Okay." He managed keep the confused look off his face. "So what are we doing first?"

"There's a Van Gogh exhibit." Carrie motioned down a hall. "Come on, kiddlings."

As they walked down the hall, Carrie glanced back at the two. "Have you set a date yet?"

"No." Eve answered. "Arik can't make up his mind."

Arik shrugged in response, eliciting giggles from the two females.

**

**

Captain Bryce plopped down into her chair on the bridge, still irritated with her chief engineer.

"Hey, babe, out of my chair." 

Eve looked up, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Excuse me? _Your_ chair?"

"My chair. _That_ chair is yours. He pointed to the chair on her right. "Now, Miss Comandress, move."

She stayed seated. "Uh, hello, you're an engineer. Are you out the air lock?"

"No, but somebody obviously is."

"Are you implying something, _sweetheart_?" Eve's tone of voice drawing looks from the other officers on the bridge.

"Only that you're being psycho-bitch."

She stood up, and shoved him out of her way. "Alright. That's it." Eve stormed off the bridge and into her office, followed closely by Arik.

"Hey, that's my office!" he said, grabbing her arm as the doors shut behind him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Look at the desk! Look in the drawer! My stuff. Mine, mine, mine _mine_!" she yelled, emphasizing the last word as she wrenched her arm from his grasp. "And what is up with these names? You hardly ever call me anything besides sweetie. It's been a sickening experience."

Arik shook his head, and opened the desk drawer. "Look, it's all- this isn't mine!" he held up a lipstick. "and I though you liked pet names."

"Uh, maybe because it's my office." She glared at him. "and no, not to where you call me 'baby girl' and 'angel' every five minutes." She took the lipstick from him. "get out of my office. Now."

**

Zeke double-checked the warp-core, a worried expression on his face.

"Uh, Commander Truan?" B'Elanna said, entering the room. "Janeway sent me over here. She said you were working on the warp core."

"Yes."

"And you're the Executive Officer."

"No, that's Eve."

"Not last time I checked." B'Elanna gave him a weird look. "And you already checked that configuration."

"I know. I'm worried."

"About what? Your current mental state?"

"Kamii…" he sighed.

"Kamii??"

"Yes."

"Since when? I though you two didn't get along."

"Of course we do." He held up his left hand. "See? Engagement ring."

"Since when were you two even dating?"

"Since our second year at the academy." He paused. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Very funny, Zeke. Now go do your job. Your _real_ job."

"But I am doing my job."

**

**

Bryce sat in the mess hall, looking at the table as if she were going to try and kill it. "I'm telling you, Kathryn, Arik is nuts."

Janeway rolled her eyes upward and sighed slightly. "How so?"

"Oh, not much. He just thinks he's Captain. That's all." Eve said sarcastically.

"He thinks he's Captain?" Janeway repeated.

"Yes. And the asshole has also taken the liberty of called me 'psycho-bitch'." She stood up. "If I couldn't get in trouble for it, I'd beat him up." Eve continued, exiting the mess hall. "He's crazy, Janeway. Absolutely crazy."

**

Kamii's eyes flew open to see Talon looking at her.

"Are you okay, Ami?" he asked softly.

"Uh, Talon? Where's Zeke? Why isn't he here? Is he okay? What happened? Where is here, exactly?"

"Whoa, slow down. One question at a time."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"To answer your questions: yes, I don't know, because he was released earlier, physically yes, mentally… well, you know Zeke, the _Flyer_ dropped down into a crevasse and you were in the shuttle at the time, here is Voyager's sickbay." He took a breath. "Well, does that answer all you're questions?"

"No." she said softly. "I want Zeke to come see me."

Talon raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay, I guess."

**

**

Eve was pouting. Again.

"You haven't said you loved me yet!" she looked up at Arik, making a sad face. 

He struggled not to sigh. "I'm sorry. I thought I had. I do love you, Eve."

"Better." She smiled. "Are you okay? You're acting weird."

He shrugged. "Just tired, honey." Arik hugged her. "Where are we off to now?

She shrugged, and reached up to play with his hair. "You're so cute as a blond."

"A blond?" he repeated.

"Yeah, remember?"

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, I do."

She laughed. "Dumb blond."

"Come on kids!" Carrie announced. "There's a play at the old theatre."

Arik sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**  
Kamii stared at her father and mother as they kissed, and sat at the table.

"Come on, Ami, we're having you're favorite." Her mother motioned to the pineapple chicken sat out on the table.

Kamii sat, cautiously. "Looks good."

"So, Ames, how's the academy? Is Admiral Bryce's daughter sticking with her major this time?"

"I think so. I hope so." Kamii answered, and her parents laughed.

"So, are you going to be staying the night here?" her father asked. "we'd love to have you."

"Um, actually, I should probably get back to the academy tonight."

"Oh, honey, are you sure?" Cleo asked. "Do you and Zeke have something planned?"

"Me and _Zeke_?"

"You two didn't break up, did you? He's such a nice boy."

"No, no, we didn't break up. And yes, we have something planned."

"Okay." Her father smiled. "Bring him to visit sometime."

"I will."

**  
**

Janeway looked at the assembled officers. "So, its obvious something's wrong- they act differently and are claim different positions on the ship- and they seem able to do these tasks fine."

"Impersonation?" Harry suggested. "Or a temporal anomaly, or even an alternate reality."

"Maybe." Talon sighed. "I just want to know what's up with Kamii."

"Zeke and Kamii have been falling all over each over..." Eve explained. "Not exactly typical behavior. And Arik is just... well... he's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Well if they're being impersonated, it's not a very good one." B'Elanna shrugged. "I think we can rule out that theory."

"What about an alternate reality, like Ensign Kim suggests?" Chakotay asked. "I think it seems the most likely of the possibilities."

"It's happened before." Tom glanced at Janeway. "And there were some weird readings from that planet."

"But then where is our crew?" Eve asked. "They can't just go 'poof' and be gone... can they?"

"Of course not." Talon frowned. "At least, I hope not."

**

Kamii and Zeke sat next to each other, as Arik paced in front of them.

"What happened? This must be some sort of demented joke. Last thing I remember, I was outside Olay Hall with Eve. I fell asleep, I know that, but how the hell did we end up on the Eclipse again?"

"I fell asleep in class." Zeke grinned. "It was early. Not my fault."

"And I was on the shuttle in Paris." Kamii said softly. "But I don't see how that helps."

"Anyway," Arik continued, "Eve yelled at me for using pet names. Since when has she not liked that? Oh, and she thinks she's Captain, and they agree with her, those people claiming to be the crew of Voyager. And they think I'm an engineer. I don't even know what a Warp Core Skirt is!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that doesn't actually exist." Zeke rolled his eyes.

"See? How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, for one thing, you made it up."

Arik ignored him. "So they don't let us in the meeting. " he frowned. "And she's not wearing an engagement ring, and the picture of her mother is really old, and the picture of her and Garrett shows him as a general and it looks like a recent picture, but he hasn't been a general for years!"

"Something is wrong, that we know. Talon called me 'Ami' And he was very talkative. And he didn't know why I was worried about you, Zeke-"

Arik cleared his throat. "Hello? May I be part of the conversation?"

Kamii looked back over at him, but didn't say anything.

"Don't be mean to her." Zeke snapped.

"I wasn't." he rolled his eyes. "I say we talked to this supposed Janeway person." he headed for the door.

Zeke shrugged at Kamii. "Typical Arik."

**

Kamii had just entered the building, and ran into Zeke, Chandler, and a girl she didn't recognize.

"Hi Kamii!" the girl smiled.

"Hi..."

"Zenon." Zeke mouthed.

"Zenon!" she finished.

"You're fiancé was telling me you two weren't engaged." Zenon laughed.

"Was he?"

Zeke grinned. "Heh."

"You're.... very special, Zeke." Kamii smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

Zenon rolled her eyes. "Come on Chris, let's go."

**

**

**

A/N: I lied to you. it's going to be at least 3, maybe 4 parts.


	3. homecoming

****

Disclaimer: We still don't own Star Trek. However, Eve, Kamii, Arik, Zeke, Talon, Chris, Zenon and etc. are ours. They may be borrowed if you ask nicely. 

part 3/3

****  


Mentally, Arik screamed. This ditzy, self absorbed Eve was really getting on his nerves.

"Arik," she said, in an overly cutesy voice. "Which dress do you like, the red one, or the white one?" Eve was holding up two dresses, identical, save the color.

"Uh..." he commented. "The red one I guess."

She swung her hair back over her shoulder. "Was that, like, suppose to mean something? Since when do you hate me in white? Is this a new thing or have you always thought I look bad in white?"

"Uh..." Arik said again. "I meant that you look really good in red, and you look really good in white. You always look good."

"No, you meant it! You think I'm ugly." her lower lip started to tremble.

He sighed, and walked over, putting his arms around her. "No, I think you're very beautiful. I love you, Eve."

She smiled. "Really?" 

"Yeah."  


**

Tom grabbed Eve, pulling her back from Arik. "Okay, time to calm down."

Eve struggled to get away. "Let me hit him." she said through gritted teeth. "Just once, I promise."

Tom managed to push Eve back down into her chair. "Breath. "

Arik, on the other hand, was very calm and collected. He grinned at Kamii and Zeke, who, in response shook their heads sadly. Arik often upset people, and its was just embarrassing. Zeke was positive that they now looked like idiots in addition to intruders.

"Eve," Janeway said firmly. "Arik, will I have to separate you, or can we get on with the meeting?"

Eve shrugged. "Sorry." she said sulkily.

Arik smiled. "Of course. Continue."

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "Good. Now, we know where you're from, but how do we get you three back?"

***

"Hey! Talon!" Chandler yelled, jogging down the hall to greet his friend. Behind him were Kamii, Zeke, and Zenon.

"Hi." Kamii greeted him, suddenly missing her boyfriend all over again.

Zenon smiled at Talon, and he smiled back shyly. "Hey Talon, how are you doing?"

"Good." he said softly.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked. "I'm really looking forward to it."

He nodded. "Youlookreallypretty." Talon muttered.

"Thanks." she blushed a bit and hugged him. "You should give nice lessons to a couple of the guys around here."

Zeke and Kamii exchanged a look. This Talon was certainly different. "Hey, so where are you two off to?" Zeke asked.

"Dinner, dancing..." Zenon smiled. "And why do I have to check in with you whenever I go on a date?"

"Because," he began, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I am your brother. It is my job to protect you, and beat up anyone who gives you a bad time."

She laughed. "Pretty hard to beat up yourself."

He grinned. "That was just mean."

Talon said something to Zenon, and she nodded. "We should get going."

"Okay, see you later." Zeke waved at the two as they headed down the hall.

"I should be going too. See ya!" Chris said, heading off to most likely find some mischief to get into.

"So, since when do you have a twin?" Kamii asked.

"She died, when I was little." Zeke replied, and then brightened slightly. "Think we can take her with us?"

"Zeke... I do not know. It would have to be a miracle." 

***

"Alright. Let's run over this again. Using the device created by Lt. Torres, we should be able to recreate the rip that brought you here." Janeway explained.

"And this is safe?" Kamii asked.

"We hope it is." Tom said, grinning, and B'Elanna hit him lightly.

"Yes, with the test runs on the holodeck it should be very safe." B'Elanna answered.

"Okay." Kamii nodded.

"The away team will consist of the Captain, myself, B'Elanna, and the Doctor." Chakotay added. "Any questions? Comments?"

"Are you sure this will get us home?" Arik asked. "Because, my Eve will be pretty pissed if I don't come back."

"Are you sure about that?" Eve said under her breath.

Chakotay gave her a look. 

"Sorry."

"Pretty sure." B'Elanna answered. "But I guess we'll see."

Arik nodded. 

"If that's it, you are all dismissed." Janeway announced. 

Eve stayed seated as the room began to empty. "Kathryn?"

"Yes, Eve?"

Eve bit her bottom lip. "Bring my Arik home." She said, her voice shaking. "Please."

Janeway nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

**

"So, if we do this…" Zeke began as his fingers flew over the control panel. An alarm went off. "Cool!"  


"No, not cool." Zenon rolled her eyes. "Computer, freeze program." She glared at him. "You know how to do this, why aren't you doing it right? Do you want me to fail or what?"

"No, of course not! Nothing's wrong. I promise!"

**

The Union was getting ready for it's first strike against the Federation. As the time grew closer, the ships neared Earth- and the Academy.

**

"This is where you were found." B'Elanna said, approaching the large hole in the ground.

Arik looked down into the crevasse. "Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch." Zeke confirmed. "Uh, you're not going to throw us down there, are you?"

"Oh, not you, just Arik." B'Elanna smiled. "No, we're not. But you have to be down there when this," she held up the small 'bomb'. "goes off."

Kamii smiled at Zeke. "It will not be bad. We will be home."

**

"So, Arik…" Kamii began. "Notice anything, odd lately?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, yes." Arik replied. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Any idea how we-"

A siren cut him off, as the room shook, and the lights flickered. The group of friends looked around at each other cautiously.

Before anyone could speak, the room shook again, this time harder than before. Several light fixtures fell from the ceiling.

__

This is not a drill. A computerized voice sounded throughout the campus. _Evacuate the premise immediately._

The group ran full speed from the commons, heading down the hallway to the nearest exit. A cracking sound made Zeke look up. "Shit." The walls were beginning to crack with every shake. "Run faster!" he yelled.

They reached the door as the hallway began to collapse behind them. They looked around, and Zenon let out a cry when she noticed Talon wasn't with them.

"I've got to go back in." she announced, turning around.

"NO!" Zeke grabbed her arm. "You'll be killed." 

"But Talon!" she wrenched her arm away, turning in time to see the entire building cave in on itself. "Oh my god…" she stood, horrified.

"Zenon we have to go, _now_!" Zeke pulled on her arm again. "I'm not loosing you."

She nodded slowly. "Okay." She said, her eyes watering.

*

*

The group sat around the small fire they had built. They sat in silence, looking at the ruins that had once been San Fransisco.

Eve had buried her face in Arik's shoulder, and was holding him tightly.

Kamii leaned over and spoke to Zeke. "At least he wasn't from our reality."

"Your reality?" Zenon asked. She had overheard. "What do you mean? And that was my boyfriend!"

"Uh, maybe we better explain…" Arik said.

"Uh, yeah." Eve said pulling away from him. "Just maybe."

He turned to her. "You- shut up. I've I'm tired of your attitude." Arik scolded her. "Now, you-" he pointed at Chandler, Zenon, and Eve. "are from one reality. We," he pointed to Kamii and Zeke as well as himself. "are from another. I don't know how it happened, but we somehow got switched. So, I am Arik, but not the one you know. I'm an engineer." He glared at Eve. "and I do have Eve as a girlfriend. But my Eve is sweet, kind, and intelligent. And she doesn't whine. She hates most pet names. I'd hate to find out what would happen if I called her 'babe'."

Eve raised an eyebrow, slightly hurt by Arik's reprimand. "Oh, I'm sure my Arik has…" she muttered.

"So everyone who died here is still alive in your reality?" Zenon asked hopefully.

Arik shook his head. "No. When we went on the mission with the Eclipse, we got thrown into the Delta Quadrant. A lot of the crew was killed."

Eve had stood, and was walking around. She walked to Arik, and stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just stop whining!" he snapped.

She pulled back as if he had hit her, and walked off, sitting against a broken wall.

"What is going on?" Kamii asked. "Why were we attacked?"

"The Union." Chandler sighed. 

"The Union?" Arik and Zeke inquired at the same time.

"Like the Marquis. But different."

"Different how?" Kamii said, frowning.

"Murderous intentions."

**  


Arik and Zeke looked up out of the hole.

"I love you, Kam!" Zeke yelled. "See you in a few minutes."

"I love you too." She said, smiling, before turning and being lead off to her assigned place.

"Well," Arik turned to Zeke. "this is it."

Zeke smiled. "Are you ready to see Eve again?"

"Oh yeah. It'll be nice not to have some chick yelling at me."

**

Kamii looked up at the dust filled sky. Everyone but herself, Arik, and Zeke were sleeping. She glanced over to her right, where Arik was sitting on a ledge, his head in his hands. She stood, and approached him. 

"You miss her." It was a statement, not a question,

He nodded. "A lot. I just want to see her again, you know? Her smile… and now I don't know if I will."

She smiled softly. "I know. I miss Talon the same." She opened her mouth to say something more, and then frowned.

"What?"

"You, you are…" she narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I forget how to say it in English. Uh, like a hologram."

He looked at his left hand. "Shimmering? Yes, so are you."

"Yes, that's it." She paused. "What's going on?"

"Hey, guys!" Zeke yelled coming around the corner. He was shimmering too.  


The three sleeping cadets woke up at Zeke's shout. "What?" Zenon asked.

"I think we're going back." Arik announced, sliding off the wall.

"I don't want to be alone!" Eve protested.

"You won't." Zeke assured her, with at glance at Zenon. "Zenon," he said, his eyes wide. "You're-"

she nodded. "I guess I'm coming with you guys." 

Eve ran to Arik, and hugged him. "I'm sorry I was a brat. Tell your Eve hello for me."

He nodded. "Bye." Arik said, before the four disappeared completely.

**  


Zenon looked up, blinking in the bright sun light. "Where are we?"

"Who are you?" Chakotay countered.

Arik sat up. "We're back!" he looked up. "Now, how do we get out? Oh, and don't worry Commander. We'll explain later."

"We're going to beam you." B'Elanna responded. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah." Zeke answered with a grin. "Plus one."

**

"Welcome to the crew." Janeway greeted the blonde girl. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. We're happy to have you."

Eve grinned, and kissed Arik's cheek before turning to Zenon. "You'll like it here. Arik's nice."

Talon laughed, and winked at Kamii, who shrugged a response.

Zenon smiled weakly, and sighed. "I just hope my friends are okay."

Zeke hugged her. "I'm sure they are." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "I'm sorry about Talon. I really am."

Eve sighed happily. "So, Zenon, you ready for a tour?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

****

Fin.


End file.
